luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Inaluna
Inaluna or full name, Inalunadia Isutashia (イナールナディア・イスタシア) is a playable character in the Luminous Arc 3 and one of the female protagonists of the game. Inaluna is the princess of St. Baldia Kingdom, a daughter of King Solomon and the only heir to the throne. Aside from her usual luxury life inside the palace, she had never seen the outside world and has longed for it. After the events of the Ball at the Royal Palace, Inaluna moved to Urgard Academy and became a student of a Urgard special course and also a member of Magus. She was given a 4-Star Rank. She is the wielder of the Light Lapistier, which is located on her forehead after the Transformation. Inaluna spends most of her free time at the Item Shop. Personality Inaluna is known by her people as the Selfish Princess. She is in fact spoiled, bossy and loves giving orders to others. She often insults Heine and calls him a dog or a mongrel and gives him humiliating tasks. She is infamous for kicking out the cooks, because she didn't like the appetizers made by them. When Inaluna fixes herself on some goal, she will always achieve it, often by using wits and provocation. In her first Intermission, Inaluna steals pillows from the Infirmary, because she's not satisfied with those that she has in her room at the dormitory. In one her Intermissions, she reveals that she hates snakes. Plot Crush on Levi Since the Royal Ball, when Levi protects Inaluna from Reinhart's fatal blow, she falls in love with Levi. After moving to Urgard, she is looking for means to make him fall in love with her as well. Some people around them notice it (like Glen) or use it for their own purposes (like Sarah). Crowning Ceremony One year after the god was defeated, Inaluna is crowned the new queen of St.Baldia Kingdom. The magus attends the ceremony as they discusses of the world's peace thanks to Levi. Inaluna declares that she'll bring back the Radiance of Life and unite her people broken heart once more as the crowd applaud their queen. Ending In Inaluna's ending, Dino and Ashley are appointed as Captain of the Guards. However, Inaluna refused to appoint anyone as her Royal Guard in which Aulmorde tells everyone that the suitable person will be here soon to recieve the title. Later in the courtyard, Ashley approachs Inaluna and informs her about the Ministers' request. The queen furiously declines as she becomes silent, which Ashley correctly guesses that she's still waitng for Levi. Inaluna tries to deny her but Levi appears and surprises them. Ashley congratulates Levi as Inaluna chatises him for being late which Levi counters that it was her order that he's late in the first place. He then asks about her promise of making him the new Royal Guard. Embrassed, Inaluna reveals that there's a change in plan: he'll become the new king of Baldia instead of Royal Guard. She reveals that the process Levi went through is actually a preparation for becoming a member of royal family, in the other word, her husband. Inaluna also asks Levi promise to protect her no more, as she wants to be the one who protect her "beloved lord" too. Inaluna's Room Inaluna's Room is located on the second floor of Urgard Dormitory. Main theme of her room are white and pink things. She is the only one to have a huge carpet and an extravagant tiger skin on the floor in her room (she's a princess after all). The object you can interact with is the desk. You can meet Inaluna in her room in the morning. Inaluna's Room becomes accessible when she moves to Urgard in Chapter 5. Intermissions All Inaluna's Intermissions start at the Item Shop. Bath Events Stats & Abilities Inaluna is the second spellcaster that joined the party after Elle. In term of movement she has 8 AO, 4 Moves and 4 Jumps making her an agile unit. She can attack enemy with whip 2 panels ahead of her for decent damage and can buff parties with many support spells. Barrier and Light Seal can reduces and blocks magical damage respectively. Lightspeed grants target 3 AO to any target which is helpful for 7 AO characters until multiples Hawk Garments can be obtained. Inaluna can also casts powerful light magic spells too. She has low defense and MP, but high evasion. She is basically more of a support-spellcaster(buff giver) than a damage dealer one. Equip a mana regen Lapis to her so she can spam her Light seal and Photon Axis. Skills inalunabrightarrow.PNG|Bright Arrow inalunabarrier.PNG|Barrier lightspeed.PNG|Lightspeed lightseal.PNG|Light Seal inalunaphotonaxis.PNG|Photon Axis Flash Drives fdbrightwhip.PNG|Bright Whip: Slashing light! brightwhip.PNG|Slashing light! princessknock.PNG Inalunafd31.PNG Inalunafd32.PNG LA3__11753.png|Inaluna's Flash Drive Cut-In Bright Whip Equipment * List of Inaluna's whips Gallery luminousarc3inaruna.jpg|Inaluna's page in the Luminous Arc 3 artbook Luminous.Arc.3.600.896124.jpg|Inaluna in the opening of Luminous Arc 3 Witch Festival.jpg|Inaluna playing the Holy Witch role at the Witch Festival display The Queen of Baldia Kingdom.JPG|Inaluna becomes the queen of the Baldia Kingdom Inaluna and the King at the throne room.jpg|Inaluna having an argument with her father during the Ball at the Royal Palace Virgo.png|Inaluna's Unison: Virgo Inaluna in her room.jpg|Inaluna in her room Fan Art luminousarc3inarunaalta.jpg|Inaluna by a different artist. 8634079.jpg|Inaluna´s Wallpaper Trivia * Inaluna is the only spellcaster to have lower Magic than her physical counterpart, Anogia. * Her bust cup size is C. Category:Characters Category:Luminous Arc 3 Category:Luminous Arc 3 Characters Category:Female Category:Light